There has been proposed a technique for reducing consumed power of a motor for a blowing machine during a period in which an air-conditioning apparatus stops including a standby period.
For example, according to Japanese patent No. 4153586, a microcomputer unit provided for an interior control section outputs a rotation number command to a PWM DC motor having a motor driver built therein. Then, if the rotation number command is determined to be zero, it is determined whether or not the motor has stopped. Whether or not the motor has stopped is determined based on a feedback rotation number signal (rotation number return). If it has been determined that the motor has stopped, power supply to the PWM DC motor is blocked.